244th Hunger Games May the Odds Be in Your Favor
by Silent's Screams
Summary: ******SYOT OPEN****** Twenty-four tributes are being chosen... Who will win the Hunger Games? The reaping day is finally here, and children from ages 12-18 are being chosen to be killed in the Hunger Games... Do they have the valor and strength? Is their intelligence high? Will the victor be obvious or secret? What will happen to them all? ******SYOT OPEN****** (again)
1. Sign Up! (Author's Note too)

_Author's Note _

**Hey guys! Silent's Screams here! Today, you are ready about the 244th Hunger Games. I am a Disclaimer (because I do not own the Hunger Games) and this is rated T for violence. Also, I am asking YOU to sign up for the Hunger Games SYOT... You will be signing up for being a tribute. Here are the rules**:

PM me only and describe what you want for a tribute

If your tribute dies, NO angry PMs about it

Have fun and no cussing!

Sign out these very questions below

**Cool! So that is easy, right? Yup! Now, look in my profile for open and closed spots! I will take District Eight, and you can have the rest!**

**Is that okay? I sure hope it is! Now here is the form! Remember only PM messages are accepted.**

Name-

Age-

Gender-

District-

District Token-

Appearance-

Personality-

Family-

Friends-

Reaped/Volunteered-

Reaction to being reaped-

How and who they volunteered-

Reaping outfit-

Chariot outfit-

Interview outfit-

Alliance (optional)-

Career-

Weapon of Choice-

How they die, if they die-

Strengths (3)-

Weaknesses (3)-

Arena Strategy-

**That was easy! Now, once you are done, PM me and I will put you on the list! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! ;)**


	2. District One: Reaping

**Diamond Heathrow's POV  
**

All my years, I have always gotten my way. Ever since my mother died and gave me my diamond ring, I have been given what I have wanted. Father lets me do what I want and have what I want. Now, I _know _I will get what I want. I know I shall prevail and prove my valor to the other tributes in the Hunger Games. I hope people know, that I am going to win. Personally, I believe they will know I will win. Personally, I know that the whole Capitol will be screaming and shouting my name when I win, and take the interviews.

"Honey," my Father came in the room, his loving voice tender and soft, "how would you like your hair put up today?"

I felt my wavy, dirty-blond hair and smiled at him. I saw him look into my brown eyes and smile at me. He came over and sat on my bed behind me. Slowly, he began to brush my hair like my mother used to do when I was little. I answered him, "I want it in a ponytail."

"Ponytail? Alright," Father began to brush faster, pulling the tangles, making them straight. Moments later, my hair was out of the way and in its place. He said to me, "Is that okay? Do you need me to get your dress and shoes?"

"Okay," I moved my diamond ring up and down from my forefinger. I looked at Father seriously, then he went to go get it. When he came back, a navy blue dress awaited me. It was mid-length and had matching flats. I looked at it, seeing a splotch on the bottom edge of the dress. I narrowed my eyes at Father then came to him and said, "What the heck is this doing here?" I pointed at the blotch. "Geez dad! You mess everything up!"

"I-I am s-so sorry, my l-love," Father stuttered.

"Oh well! I am going to the Hunger Games anyway!"

Though he looked hurt and devastated, Father nodded his head slowly. "Alright, Diamond. Just be careful, now."

"I _am_ gonna win, you know! Why? Do you not believe in me?"

"Of course I do!" he smiled. "You are going to win."

Once I reached the finger pricking, the Peacekeeper took my finger and pricked it. Barely wincing at the pain, I moved on to the sixteen year old girls area. I sat down, next to my best friend, Jade. She smiled at me wearily; then, she looked ahead to where the lady from the Capitol stood. Ever since I started attending the reaping, that same lady from the Capitol always chose the cards. Somehow, she has always chosen thirteen year old girls all her career. When she chose a card, she screamed out, "Hillary Dutchenson!"

A thirteen year old girl walked from the group, her body trembling as she moved. As fast as I could, I volunteered for the girl. The lady brought me up and grinned, exposing her white teeth. I remembered her name... it was Sherry. She welcomed me and said, "Now, who might you be? Go on, tell me and your district. Also, say your age."

"I am Diamond Heathrow of District One!" I held up my arm, obviously proud. "I am sixteen years old, but I am going to win these games!" No one cheered, except for a few.

"Great spirit, dear!" Sherry clapped. "Now for the boys!"

* * *

**POV is OPEN  
**


	3. District Two: Reaping

**Janie Rose's POV**

My friend, Layla, was doing my hair. Today was reaping, and someone would get chosen to go into the Hunger Games. Today, I decided it would be worth it to volunteer myself in the Hunger Games, because I don't really know what to do with my life anyways.

I was born an only child. I fought long and hard for survival, living the days like they were any other. Since I was an only child, life was lonely. Especially since I had lost my mother. Then, after years of fighting, my father died along with her. They both died of an unknown illness, both rare and incurable. Now, they left me here as a lonely child. Luckily, my friend, Layla, was here to watch me. She took me in like a lost kitten, accepting me. She had a family like mine, but her family was much kinder than my own.

All those seven years, I have been cared for by a different family. Because of thirst for revenge, the family put me in training for the Hunger Games. Even though it was their decision, I remember talking about it a lot. I always wanted to be a Career that would win the Hunger Games, because I wanted my name to be remembered.

Now, I was finally ready to be able to volunteer. I was anxious to fight and get farther than any other tribute. I was anxious to pour out all my anger onto the little and old kids. I was anxious to show that a twelve year old girl could make it through and survive the Hunger Games. I would be vicious, brutal, and victorious. With this training, I should be able to make it pretty far. Or all the way.

Once Layla was done braiding my black hair into two, Layla got my dress. It was a blue dress that looked dull, but better than anyone's I have seen all day. When I looked at it closely, I noticed a small smudge near the bottom; however, it was almost invisible compared to the beautiful dress set before me. I looked at it and smiled at my friend. She grinned back and said, "Mom made it. She said it would look good on you, but not me." Layla went to her closet, pulling out another dress that was a bright white. "This one was more my color."

"Tell your mom I said thanks," I ran my fingers over the smooth texture of the dress. "I love it."

"You know you can tell her yourself, right? She thinks your great!"

"Yeah. I just didn't think she'd be hearing much from me soon," I shrugged.

"Why?" Layla's eyes got wide.

"I was going to volunteer for the Hunger Games."

"What the- Why?!"

"I want to-"

"Prove things?" Layla slammed her dress on her bed. "Dang it! Don't do it, Janie!"

"I have to," I shrugged again. Slowly, I got up, trying not to freak Layla out. I got on my dress and looked at my hair. If I got chosen, I got to bring one thing. So, I got on a gold ring that I found from somewhere on the road, slipped it on, and looked at my whole body through the mirror. When Layla came in, I said to her, "I will be fine! I mean, it isn't like I am going to die anyways! Have you seen my training?" She slowly nodded her head. "I am significantly awesome at this! I _am_ going to make it, Layla!"

"Girls! Reaping!" I heard Layla's mom call from the room she was in. Once we came out, she tidied up our dresses and looked into our eyes, "You two better be good. I will see you after the reaping, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," Layla and I said at the same time. Then, we walked off to the place. Across the street, we finally made it to the reaping area. All of my friends gathered around me, talking about who might get picked. I told them I was going to volunteer (of course in my most proud voice ever) and they all gasped. I was told not to, but I really wasn't going to listen to them. I _was a Career__._

As I got my finger pricked, I winced at the prick. The prick was like a needle, except it spread around almost my whole finger. Once the blood was stamped on the sheet, I was pushed onward to where the twelve year old girls sat. Around me, they looked barely even scared. Hopefully, they weren't thinking about volunteering. That was _my_ job.

Once Layla came over, she wished me good luck. I nodded my head to her, listening to who was going to be called. The lady reached her hand into the bowl and pulled out a letter. Once it was opened, she read aloud, "Felicity Cox!" A twelve year old girl sat up.

Quickly, I got up and raced to the alleyway. I called out, "I volunteer! I am twelve years old and my name is Janie Rose! I volunteer!"

Ahead of me, the girl that was reaped let out her relief by loosening her muscles. I walked up to the stage with confidence, everyone watching me. The Peacekeepers helped me up their, guiding my path as I went to the Capitol lady who stood with her giant dress and crazy hair. She grabbed my arm and tugged me over like a child with his toy. She chirped out to the whole district, "Welcome our new tribute! She said her name was Janie Rose and she was twelve years old. Am I correct?"

"Yes," I smirked evilly.

"Alright then! Time for the boys!"

* * *

**Kazuma Miyafuji's POV **

When my father buttoned up my shirt, he looked at me in the eyes to see if I was paying attention. He smirked at my face and patted my cheek, almost as hard as a slap on the face. Father instructed me as he made sure my hair was nice, "You better volunteer, boy. Your mother didn't walk out on us for nothin'. I wanna see you fight 'em hard. Show your girlfriend that you are smarter, fiercer, and a fighter!"

"I am on it dad," I smiled.

"That my boy, Kazuma," he grinned, his nasty, crooked teeth exposed.

Quickly, he moved my short blond dreadlocks out of my face. His blue eyes looked into my blue eyes. He smiled at me, then encouraged me, "I think you are better than Yuki-Rin. Just because she was Victor of the 243rd Hunger Games, does not mean she has better strength than you."

"Yes, Father." Finally, Father told me to leave. I went out to get my finger pricked first. When I did, I went to sit with the sixteen year old boys. Across from me, I saw Yuki-Rin sitting on the mentor's chair. She must be the mentor for the Hunger Games this year... That would be good; yet, she would probably act like she is better than me. Therefore, I have, will, and always loved her. I would kill myself for her, which was pretty harsh, but would be worth a shot for my love.

My life has been pretty rough. I feel like I have been betrayed too much. My mother walked out on me when I was only four. She decided it would be worth it if she just left us alone. Now, it was just my father and I, left to be killed by the world.

When I looked at the other sixteen year old boys, I noticed their freaked out faces. I snickered to myself, laughing at how pathetic they were to get this far without wetting themselves. Once the girl was chosen, I prepared myself to launch forward and volunteer. Once the name was called, I heard the lady say, "Freddy Ilvorne!"

Racing, I charged up to volunteer. I raised my hand and shouted, "I volunteer! I am sixteen and my name is Kazuma Miyafuji!"

"Kazuma! Two volunteers I see," she laughed and patted the girl on the back. "Kazuma, come." I did and she tugged me towards her body. She was smaller than me, but was plumper. The lady called out, "Please welcome our tributes, Kazuma Miyafuji and Janie Rose of District Two's two hundred forty-fourth Hunger Games!" Then, she told me and the twelve year old girl to shake hands. We were now both Careers. Together, we would fight until the end of the Hunger Games.


	4. District Three: Reaping

**Brooke Nile's POV **

Slowly, I slipped on my dark blue dress. It was mid-length and touched my knees if I moved a certain way. I put on matching shoes, then went to the bathroom to brush my black, wavy hair. Once I looked in the mirror, I saw a thin girl. I saw black, wavy hair going down my shoulders and two bangs on either side. I sighed, while I began to brush my hair. I decided I should where it down to look nice; therefore, I always preferred to keep it up. So, I grabbed a rubber band and began to wrap it around my hair.

I heard footsteps down the hall and my sister, Phoenix, who was twelve, came into the bathroom. Her fair skin brightened the room, and I noticed her blue dress right away. She wore her hair in a braided bun, which she obviously did herself. She looked at me then smiled, "You look rather pretty to- look a piece of cotton- now what were e talking about?"

"Er- I don't remember," I lied.

Phoenix shrugged then said, "Whatever." She ran off, her black hair following her swift body as she moved through the hall, away from me. Again, I felt like a lonely child once more.

My mother left the house when I was young. Therefore, we never really got along anyways. Now, she left me with my father, brother, and sister. My sister is the one I just saw and my brother is her twin. His name is Virus, and he looks just like her; therefore, he does not act like her. Virus is a wimpy child, who screamed when I tried to give him a hug. Virus doesn't talk much, because he is completely shy. Virus also doesn't really like anyone touching him, unless you build up your own relationship with the boy. From that, it looks like he wouldn't even survive the Hunger Games.

When I was ready, I approached the living room, where everyone sat with father. He was telling Phoenix his reaping stories, and Virus just shuddered when I came in, while he sat in his dark, dusty corner. Father looked at me, his eyebrows flew up. He admitted, "You do look nice today. Too bad it is for the reaping, because this will be a pretty rough day."

"I won't get chosen," I shook at the thought.

"Alright," he rolled his eyes. "Okay kids. Best be off to the reaping. I will see you after it's done!" Then, he moved to the kitchen, while I gathered up my brother and sister.

As we crossed the road, I saw my old friend who worked in the blacksmith shop. I tried to give him a wave; therefore, he was talking to his grandson. Probably about the reaping. When we reached the reaping area, I told Phoenix and Virus to get their finger pricked in the twelve year old section. Virus screamed and cried, trying to run away. I grabbed his shoulders and tugged him over. _I guess I will go with him,_ I wondered. Once I got to the desk, the Peacekeeper took his finger and gave it a shocking prick. Virus screamed, kicked, and cried. I put him down with the twelve year old boys, and walked away.

Once my finger was pricked, they sent me to go sit with the thirteen year old girls. I listened to the lady on the stage. Her name was Gloria Trumpet, and she loved to sing out the words she spoke that day. When she picked through the bowl of girl names, I shook at the sight of my name being read aloud. Then, she clopped to the microphone, then called out, "Brooke Nile!"

That was me.

Slowly, I got up from where I sat, a lone tear falling from my eye. A cry echoed through the reaping area, and I knew it was Phoenix. I knew some girls and boys were thinking and gossiping, "Oh she is a bully. I hope she dies." When I reached the alleyway, the Peacekeepers occupied me as I walked to the stage, then I, alone, walked on the stage. Before I made it on the stage, I wiped a tear from my eye and met up with Gloria. She welcomed me and called out my name again. Then, she went to the boys' bowl to pick out their name.

**Calvex "Vex" "Vexten" Chopperten's POV **

Once my white shirt and beige pants were on, I walked over to my closet to get my dark brown shoes. I put them on, feeling the leather-rubbery feeling on my bare foot. I coughed when a particle of dust reached my mouth, accidentally dropping my left shoe. It made a loud noise, bringing my Aunt Lena in to see if I was okay, or if I had fallen.

"Are you alright?" she asked me, putting her hand on my shoulder kindly. When I nodded, she gave me a hug, squishing my face on her chest. Aunt Lena whispered to me, "You won't get chosen."

"I know," I grinned at her when she let me loose. "Thanks, Aunt Lena."

"Now," Aunt Lena rubbed my back, "time for you to get going."

"Let me do my hair first," I told her, stroking my long, golden hair. I smiled again, then went to the bathroom. In the bathroom, I saw my sister Electra-Ivory, who I mostly called her "Ella-Ivory". She was my favorite of all my family, and I loved her very much. I gave my lucky, eleven year old sister a kiss on the forehead, and she smiled at me. I told her, "You are lucky you aren't going into the games. Just pray that I don't get chosen." Silently, she grinned. Last year, she had to watch me at the reaping. Now, she would do it again.

Moments later, as I braided my hair, my cousins rushed in. First, Voltage, who was nine and had pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. He was nine, but still acted like a twelve year old. This year, my two other twin cousins, Tech and Cordin, would be attending their first reaping. However, they looked very unafraid. Though, they had always acted this way, all my life. They came into the room, they dirty blonde hair tangled from all the running. Tech shouted, "And MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR." Obviously, Tech, Cordin, and Voltage were making fun of the lady who sat upon the stage, introducing the Hunger Games. "I AM GOING TO BE STUPID AND DRESS LIKE A CRAZY PERSON THAT I AM!"

The whole bathroom, including Ella-Ivory and me, burst out into complete laughter. Cordin slapped his knee and Voltage patted Tech on the back. I just said, "Wow, Tech! That's a good joke!"

"Thanks, Vex," he called me by my nickname. "You ready today?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

Then, I heard our Aunt Lena call us in. Together, we walked across the silent street. Aunt Lena held Ella-Ivory's in a loving way, and put her arm around Voltage's shoulder. Tech, Cordin, and I walked across the street, together. Then, I saw Dayta Wilson, my best friend. We argued often, but together, we were just plain alike. She came over, her soft, brown hair dangling over her pretty, dark gray dress. Tech waved to the fourteen year old and gestured her over. Dayta came over and muttered to us, "Why do you guys seem so cheerful? It's reaping day, for crying out loud!"

"They are always this way," I laughed, Tech shoving me over. "Just kidding, geez you two!"

"We know," Cordin mocked. "We'll leave you two to your business." He elbowed my ribs and laughed as he went away.

Dayta whispered to me, "Your cousins are weird." I nodded slightly, in complete agreement. Then, she went on, "Hey, do you think you are going to get reaped today? I don't know why, but I suddenly have the feeling I am!"

"No," I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why?"

"I really don't know! I just had a dream about it, and I couldn't imagine what it would feel like."

"Horrible, probably." I shuddered at my name being called by the Capitol. I would feel all my insides rot of pain and I would probably _pass out right on the stage._ I looked at her as she dipped her head when we reached the finger pricking station. I said goodbye, and she walked away without a word. I looked at the Peacekeeper who was by the desk, and I noticed no one was there. We were early, unlike the usual.

The Peacekeeper took my finger, pricked it, then sent me off to the thirteen year old boy area. I sat next to a boy I knew. His name was Dalton, and he was just a close kid I knew at school. He sat closer and whispered in my ear, "You're here early."

"Speak for yourself," I muttered. Then, Gloria called the girl's name. Now, it was time for the boys.

When she opened the letter, her eyebrows went up like the usual. Gloria read to the whole district on who would be executed by other kids in the arena, "Calvex Copperten!" That was me.

I held my breath for a second. For that split second, everything in my life has gone his way: My father was home; loving me and my mother and sister, I had hundreds of friends, my mother was fine; it was only a small cough and I would still be able to be with her. But no. That couldn't happen. I was reaped. (said by Demented Kawaii Kitten, herself, to me).

When I walked on the stage, I saw my Aunt and sister crying. My cousins looked devastated but tried to show no sign of it. Gloria hugged me, tightly squeezing me. I looked up at her, but she didn't look back. "Shake hands!"

Slowly, I shook hands with the girl. Her name was Brooke Nail, and she was really rude in school. However, I knew an alliance would make the best of us. If we kept it together, I would maybe be able to survive all the way with Brooke; therefore, it really did depend if she was going to say yes.


	5. District Four: Reaping

**Marisa Azul's POV  
**

Smiling, I put on my silky blue dress. It fit me perfectly, making me smile every now and again. I put on blue flats, grinning at my once-in-a-lifetime beauty I have never really had. Today, I made sure my hair was down. It was a curly, dirty blonde amount of hair, and I loved it. Through the mirror, I stared at my own bright green eyes. They reminded me of kelp I saw; therefore, they were brighter and less dark. I played with my curly hair, running them through my fingers over and over. Today was the day.

When I reached into my jewelry drawer, I saw my mother's broach. She died giving birth to me, and gave my father this broach to give to me. Proudly, I held it up, letting it glisten in the light. I slipped it on my dress, looking at the jewel's kind color. I made sure it stood out, the beauty of the bronze color made my grin grow wider.

I went out to the living room, seeking my father. I didn't see him, so he must be still sleeping or already left. Quickly, I chased to the room, searching for him. He was getting ready, a tear falling from his eyes when he saw me. Father grinned and said, "You look so pretty, Marisa." Then, he came to give me a hug, shocking my inside, making them bubble. He let go of me, then said, "You are so vulnerable! I know you want to fight, but the training should be used just in case some person attacks you. I don't want you to go in. You are too weak."

I tightened my muscles and narrowed my eyes. "I am going to win, you know?"

"Hon," my dad looked down, "I want you to have a future."

"I'm going now," I didn't say anything to his comment. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room to go out to the reaping area. I pricked my finger as fast as I could and went to sit with my friend, Ula. I said to her, "My dad would not let me volunteer! He says I am too _weak_ and would not be able to survive long enough through the games. But I will prove to him," I felt a smirk growing on my face, "that I _can_ fight. I will win, and I will see you after the games, Ula." She just stared at me like I was crazy.

When the lady on the stage stomped up, I noticed her big, aqua dress. She had blue streaks in her curly hair and had it put up high, like normal. I remember her from last year. She said to the district to call her "fish", but her real name is Emarie Tolken. When she reached her hand in the bowl, she called out the name I would have never suspected to get chosen, "Clover Fishtake." An eighteen year old her began to walk with the Peacekeepers. _Now is my chance,_ I got up and called out that I wanted to volunteer.

"I volunteer! I am Marisa Azul, age fourteen!" the girl moved down, completely relieved. I went up and Emarie- or fish- took me by the hand and swung me upward.

"Marisa Azul, the girl tribute of the two hundred forty-fourth annual Hunger Games of District Four! Now, it is time for the boys," she clopped over to the boys' bowl and picked out a name.

**DISTRICT FOUR IS OPEN FOR POV**


	6. District Five: Reaping

**Ananke Yazy's POV **

I got up from my bed, yawning as the cloudy day of the reaping blinded my eyes. I looked at the dull sky, trying to make out how the day was going to be. Here in District Five, I could tell it was going to be rainy, like always. I walked up to the window and smelled the moisture-filled air. The pollution of the grounds made me wince. I looked behind me Eunomia, my sister, came to me and held up her eyebrows as she looked at me. I stared back at her in confusion as she said, "Are you going to the reaping, Ananke?"

"Of course not," I said, looking out the window again. "I am _not_ going to be reaped, so it isn't worth going. I guess we can just watch it on television or something."

"Alright," Eunomia shrugged. "I'm going."

"You know you won't get picked, right?" I raised my eyebrow at her. "It isn't worth going! I mean, seriously. You think it is _that_ worth it to waste your _own_ time in the hot sun and get stung by bees! It is not worth it!" I pulled up a chair once we got into the room where the television was. I put it in front of the television and sighed. "I can turn this on and see how it goes. Understand?" Sometimes, I felt like I ruled over my sister. I really never knew why.

"I know," Eunomia closed her eyes. "Just- er- be safe, okay? Mom would hate it if she figured out you were being left alone."

"Is mom even here?" I asked her.

Without answering, Eunomia went to her room to get dressed. I just rolled my eyes and picked at my fingers as I waited. When she got out, she wore a blank, dull, gray dress. It suited her well; therefore, it was just so- dull. Her hair was in a bun and was tightly pulled in. She wore her chap stick on her lips to prevent them from drying up, and she came over to give me a hug. I looked at her as she did, shocked by how much my sister has changed these past few years. Then, Eunomia kissed my head and hugged me sweetly, "Be safe, Ananke."

"I will! I will!" I grinned at her. Then, she left to the reaping. Quickly, I switched on the television. Within a blink, it turned on. I saw the pictures of the reaping and kids getting their fingers pricked. The lady who rand the District Five reaping, basically the host, was on the television. She was explaining how "excited" she was to be participating the reaping again.

"Welcome, District Five! Welcome!" she started. "I'm Carly Diere, speaking live at the Main Hall. Today, I will be running the reaping and YOU will see who shall get chosen for the Hunger Games! One girl and one boy shall be showing live on the international Capitol television programs. The winner of the Hunger Games will be receiving..." and she went on about the rules and stuff about the Hunger Games that I already knew.

Once it was time for the Hunger Games, I sat up in my seat, fully prepared. I waited a few moments for the lady to be done speaking, then she finally said, "The girl tribute for the annual Hunger Games for District Five is, Ananke Yavy!" That was me.

I watched the screen, completely stunned. I thought it was a lie. I thought it was a dream. No matter how much I shook the TV or pinched myself, it was neither lie or dream. It was real. I got up, scared out of my own shorts. On the screen, Carly looked around for me, Peacekeepers scanning the fifteen year old girls. I wasn't there, so they'd have to come here. So, I quickly got clothes on to be prepared. After a few minutes, Peacekeepers brought down the front door, grabbing my arms, and tugging me out of the house.

As I struggled, I figured it was pointless to try. I began to stop and they brought me to the reaping. The faces of the children below me were startled, angry, annoyed, and frustrated. Carly patted me on the back. Hard. I coughed at the feeling and watched as she picked the next tribute.

**OPEN POV FOR BOYS**


End file.
